Five Nights at Zeze's
This is a story by Ariq1144. It was based on Five Nights at Freddy's. Characters * Scaredy-shroom * Pea Schmidt * Manager Tall-nut * Zeze Zombie * Anvasley * Jokey * Servy * Waitry * Beaty Description Welcome to Zeze Zombie's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Prologue Scaredy-shroom: "Oh no... Come on! Hurry up to 6 AM!" ???: *Deep laugh* Scaredy-shroom: "T-That can't be good... right? Uh... Oh no! I only have 3% power left! I'm doomed..." *Step noises* Scaredy-shroom: "Uh... W-Who's there?" ???: *Robotic garble* Scaredy-shroom: "No, thanks!!!" *closes door* "Whew... For a second I though I will be--" *Power ran out, the doors are opened* Scaredy-shroom: "AAAGH!!! NO!!!" Nothing is happening for a few seconds, until... CLANK! CLANK! Scaredy-shroom: "AAAHH!!! WHO'S THERE!!!" ???: "Yo-you're not fo-following the ru-rules...!" Scaredy-shroom: "No... Please, no..." *whine* ???: "It's too late..." Scaredy-shroom: "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" *Static* Chapter 1: Help Wanted Hi, my name is Pea Schmidt. I'm a Peashooter. Today, I found this job on the newspaper to work as a security guard in a pizzeria: Zeze Zombie's Pizza. Well, I really need money right now and it also sounds like an easy job. Plus, that's my favorite place when I'm still a sprout. Ah, the good ol' days. And so, I'm accepted to work there. The manager is an old Tall-nut with a mustache. Huh. I go to the place 10 minutes before my first shift begins. When I opened the door, a calm "ding" is heard, I remember that noise. So then I go to my office. At the walls I see posters of Zeze Zombie, the main mascot of the Zombitronic in this pizzeria. He's wearing chef clothes and chef hat, and have a black mustache. Yes, that's Zeze I know and love. But what I don't understand is, he suddenly disappeared. I know, that was a long time ago, but I still doesn't understand why did he disappeared suddenly? He was everyone's favorite that time. I also noticed there are several posters of other Zombitronics on the walls. If I don't forget, their name is: Anvasley, Jokey, Servy, Waitry, and Beaty. Oh yeah, Beaty. I still remembered him. Poor guy, gets beaten up everytime. By the way, since Zeze disappeared, his title as the main mascot is switched to Anvasley. Anvasley likes to play with kids, and is a fun zombitronic to play with. Jokey, likes to laughs and tells jokes to the kids. He have a wide jaw, probably because he is designed to laugh. Next one, is Servy and Waitry. Servy's job is to serve foods, while Waitry is the waiter. Servy don't have a body, instead he just have an arm, a leg that become a table, and wheels under him. Waitry, is a little bit weird. He's just a zombie head with one leg. He have an arm sticking on its head, and his jaw is on the top of his head! Who designed them, anyway? After that, I see some newspapper clippings on the walls. It's just the normal. The opening of the pizzeria, the opening of the Beatup, introducing Beaty, the zombitronic of the Beatup... The Beatup. I still remembered that place. It was a room in this pizzeria that is kids' favorite. Beaty was in the Beatup. The main purpose of the Beatup is, to let the kids beat Beaty. I know, poor Beaty. After that, I see another newspapper clippings on the wall that says: "ZOMBITRONIC IS IN BAD CONDITION, MANAGER SAYS IT'S FINE". It also have a picture of Beaty that looks like it takes damage. Poor Beaty. Then I see another newspaper clippings of Beaty that says: "PARENTS COMPLAINTS ABOUT PIZZERIA'S ZOMBITRONIC". Then I decided to read the piece of an article about it. Some of the article is torn, because it was from an old newspaper that was from a long time ago: "...as the zombitronic in the Beatup is starting to look gross, as its eyeball poped out, which is inappropriate for small kids. Also one of the...". Then I see another newspapper clippings: "PARENTS COMPLAINTS KEEPS COMING, MANAGER SAYS "IT'S SUPPOSED TO LOOK LIKE IT'S BEATEN UP, THAT'S WHY IT'S NAMED BEATY"". Next to it, I see another one that says: "PARENTS COMPLAINTS KEEPS RAINING, THE BEATUP IS THREATENED FOR CLOSING" and "THE BEATUP IS CLOSED DOWN". I read the article: "..."There's no choice." says the manager. "The complaints keeps raining like it's raining every drops of the ocean."...". There's also a picture of Beaty, heavily destroyed. Then I look at my watch, there's just 2 minutes left until my first shift begins! Then I rushed to the office... Chapter 2: The First Shift Begins I arrived at the office, it was a small room with security camera and several buttons on both sides. One button says "DOOR" and the other one says "LIGHT". Everything was good, until the lights went out, only several lights still shining, and it's not-so-bright. I look at my watch, and I know my first shift has begins. It's 12.00 AM. I checked the camera and it shows the show stage, where two zombitronics are seen: Anvasley and Jokey. They just sit there on their chair with their name on it. Looks deactivated. Creepy. Then I checked the dining room. There was Servy and Waitry! Servy looks deactivated too, and so Waitry. After that, I checked the Beatup, and I see Beaty. He's just laying there, broken in parts, getting torn up by the kids. His right eyeball was popped out, the spring in his hand is seen. Poor Beaty, also creepy at the same time. I checked another place one by one, nothing happens. This is such an easy job, glad I take it before anyone else could. Nothing seems wrong... ...That is, until I checked back the show stage. I was surprised. Anvasley's face was detached from his head, and Jokey's jaw seems larger. Heh, at least now I know why he was named Anvasley. Unface-ley. Before this, the manager told me that the zombitronics here are almost broken, and are a little malfunctioning. Maybe that's the reason why Anvasley's face was detached. Unlike other zombitronics who their face is attached directly with their head, Anvasley's face is separated from his head and is loosely. Also it seems that Jokey's jaw is loosely too. It seems that it jaws is becoming more and more larger. Heh, it's probably just my feeling. Then I checked back at the dining room, which makes me surprised once more: Servy's face was looking up, while Waitry's pupils becomes bigger, staring at my soul. What did I drink last night? After that, I checked back on the Beatup, which is make me confused: Did Beaty's just moved? I swear I saw him back there last time. But now he's here!? I must be drunk, or some random guy put strange pills into my drinks last night. While I'm confused about this, I noticed Beaty's right eyeball is looking at me. WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS PLACE!? LAST TIME I CHECK, HIS EYEBALLS ARE NOT WATCHING ME! ARGH!!! Angrily (and a bit scared), I checked back to the show stage, where something caught my eyes: Anvasley. He was holding his face. Also, his face becomes disturbing! It now has smaller black eyes with white pupils and a wide grin, and it's staring at my soul. Jokey's eyes also the same with Anvasley, and his jaw is extremely large. WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS PLACE!? WHY DID I WORKED HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!? I was freaked out, until I remember what the manager said about the zombitronics: They're a little malfunctioning. Then I decided to calm down. It was okay, Pea, it was okay. Nothing to worry about, everything's norma-- BEATY IS NOT IN THE ROOM!!! AAARRGGH!! I was panicked, I checked every place at the pizzeria, but I still cannot find Beaty. Then I checked at the dining room and then... SERVY AND WAITRY IS GONE TOO! WHAT AM I GONNA DO!? THIS PLACE IS HAUNTED!!! Well, at least Anvasley and Jokey was still at the show stage, but is still staring at my soul. And that's making me uncomfortable. VERY uncomfortable. I closed both of the door. I feel save for a few second, until I hear something banging on the left door. I was scared, very very scared. After that, I hear a clank sound outside the left door. I decided be brave to check it, and opened the left door. That's when I see Waitry laying on the floor, looks deactivated, and less creepy. It looks normal, though. Then I look at my watch and realized it's already 06.00 AM. After that, I checked on the cameras and find other zombitronics laying down, deactivated, and now they looks normal too! They're no longer creepy. I sighed in relief, believing it's all over. That's when I hear the entrance door opened and the calm "ding" is heard. It was the manager and other workers. Whew, I thought it was the zombitronics that will kill me. "Pea!", says the manager, looks surprised, "You're still here!". I replied, "Of course I'm still here, where did you think I'm going?". The manager replied, "Uh... Nowhere. I'm just glad you survived your first night! I'm sure you noticed the zombitronics, and..." "I noticed." "...Good! Well then, uh... I'm sure you also noticed that they like to... wander a bit at a... certain place at night. Good thing I have this workers that can move them again to the proper place." "Sir?" "Yes, Mr. Schmidt?" "I want to ask you a few questions.". TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Fanfics